


Saiko’s private sleepover

by Tokyo_ghett0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, LGBTQ Female Character, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Side Story, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_ghett0/pseuds/Tokyo_ghett0
Summary: Saiko struggles to get any good type of recognition from the Quinx squad and decides to but into Uries mission, which Urie refuses for Saiko to go and explains why she can’t both butt heads and the Saiko ended up falling in the end, now she is left upset with only Hsiao( one of her closest friends) to comfort her, together they share one another’s feelings and build a stronger bond, will Saiko prove Urie wrong? and what kind of bond can this form into?
Relationships: Hsiao Ching-Li & Yonebayashi Saiko, Hsiao Ching-Li/Yonebayashi Saiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Level 1: The Quest Of Love

  * It was a breezy evening Hsiao had walked home from a long exhausting day of work, she took a small stop by the convenient store down the road to the Quinx home. Hsiao had a fairly large appetite off the job, maybe that’s what often made her and Saiko closer. Speaking of Saiko a sudden worried feeling stumbled upon Hsiao. it caused her to scurry back home as fast as she could opening the front door, not to make her worries too obvious she would shut the door gently locking it behind her and hung up her coat. as Hsiao thought her senses were mistaken she heard a loud yell from the kitchen, it sounded like two people arguing, she rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to see all the commotion.
  * There she has seen Saiko and Urie both butting heads again as usual, it wasn’t something new for those two to argue. always trying to prove who was right and wrong all the time, wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. I mean it wasn’t a surprise as Hsiao saw them as just a complicated couple in the making. Besides Hsiao boldly assuming the two were a couple in the making she still had a very strong ray of feelings for Saiko, even going as far to accept what she wants in life and what lifestyle she truly wants to live, Hsiao enjoyed her lazy ness, that cute lazy persona, the thrive of wanting to protect friends when she got serious, her very calming yet sluggish aura. Hsiao saw her as a princess to protect, a night in shining armor if that makes sense.
  * Saiko spoke in serious tone towards Urie this time as she said “ Listen here just because you’re doing this for Shirazu sake doesn’t mean you get to block us out like that! His death will not be in vain so i am joining you on this mission to investigate this-“ Urie suddenly interrupted “Would you shut the hell up?! this doesn’t involve you, it’s my fault he died. i couldn’t save him, i should’ve let him have the full cut on those previous missions...i should’ve understood him more, i wanted him to be close to me so i could protect him this is why i continued the quinx to give you guys the same opportunity, so we can connect as a family. but it’s just one mission! why the hell are you making it so complicated?!”



◦ Saiko voice had swelled up a bit, her eyes had gotten a bit watery as well but the words she gathered managed to escape her gutsy mouth “ Because Shirazu wasn’t just your friend no. he was our friend. and the sooner you-“ Urie has enough he leaned down closer yelling loud and clear “ You don’t know anything about shirazu you didn’t get that close to experience what he was like!, dammit don’t you get it... all you do is just ruin things and eat all day like this mission is a joke, we just lost our friend and you think this is a time to stress eat and act all rainbows and butterflies?!, you just don’t get it do you...you disrespect Shirazu...and you still refuse to stand down. You’re a walking dissapointment you should apologize for what you said today..”

◦ Saiko was at a loss of words a bunch of tears would suddenly stream down her face, how heartbroken and defeated her expression was, it was hard to look at for Urie. he had a small urge of regret but it wasn’t enough. she ran off and he didn’t chase after her, sticking to his selfish words he took a deep sigh and walked back to his office before glancing over at Hsiao. 

◦ Hsiao noticed Urie’s eyes directing towards her as she glanced over, shaking her head in disbelief with a slight glare of shamefulness towards Urie before she turned her head back to saiko’s direction to run after her as Urie took the keys to his car and went out for the night. the door slammed Behind Saiko.

◦ Hsiao scurried over towards her door giving it a few knocks “ Oi, can i come in, chubby?” Hsiao said in a playful tone, there was no response on the other side. Hsiao cleared her throat “ I guess my chubby little princess doesn’t want any pork cutlet!” There was no answer again by surprise. Hsiao bit her nails and paced back and forth knocking a few more times no response to it, finally she grew impatient she took out a key from her hair pin and opened the door, Saiko quickly looked back but stuffed her face back under the covers.

◦ Hsiao sat on the edge of the bed glancing over at her “ mind if i join the cuddle party? “ Hsiao said boldly it was an attempt at trying to lighten up her mood but nothing wouldn’t budge like it usually would. Hsiao’s playful smile went to a serious expression as she layed down next to Saiko under the covers she attempted to tug them off but saiko used all her strength to stop her from doing so suddenly Hsiao’s warmth and body head would surround Saiko, Hsiao heating the sniffles and seeing the small movements from the chubby girl. 

◦ Hsiao let out a huge sigh nuzzling the top of her head under the thick layer of blankets “Listen, here. there’s nothing wrong with you at all, Everything Urie said over there is just false, he had no reason to talk to you in such a way Saiko. i’m sorry you had to go through that, You know how he is. Urie speaks his mind out...he was just frustrated that’s it.”

◦ Saiko looked up at Hsiao, her face full of tears and boogers, though it was a rather unorganized site, Hsiao wasn’t bothered by it a single bit, she suddenly spoke words from her mouth “ What can you possibly know about him. what if everything he’s actually saying is true...what if he is right Hsiao, maybe i’m too chubby. maybe i do sit around too much and eat, maybe i am a stress eater...maybe i don’t care about Mr. Shark teeth” she starts to tear up even more suddenly bursting into tears the expression on Hsiao’s face changed emotionally “ maybe i am...i walking dis- sa- sappointment!” she mourns and cries in her pillow nonstop the sniffles and urge to catch her breathe one tear after another.

◦ Hsiao sat on the edge of her bed a tear shedding from her, she had enough taking off her boots and ccg coat jumped over to saiko hugging her from behind as tight as she could “Now now, that’s not how you should think my chubby queen” she spoke in a softer tone slightly sad she nuzzled the top of her head gently and cupped both of her cheeks into her chubby face squishing them both together “ Listen here, no one and i mean no one can ever tell you you’re less of yourself, even if they do they don’t mean it, they always have a very awful reasoning for it too, but we all know sometimes it can be jealousy,even egotistical, all of the above. but don’t you dare ever agree to the words that come out from they’re mouth. You are the hero of your story we all are, you’re beautiful just like the rest of us. you’re as perfect as ever Saiko chan~” Hsiao gazed into the chubby girls eyes.

◦ Saikos eyes widened in disbelief from such words, she never knew anyone would ever consider her in such a way, she was almost brought back to the light until she thought about Uries mocking again she would look down sadly again and mumble out “But i’m not even that perfect to begin with, my weight was too much when i first joined the ccg they were considering whether i would get the position or not, not to mention i eat a lot of food, i’m short, Urie thinks i’m annoying just like the rest of the world Hsiao, that’s just the honest truth. i mean just look at me!”   
◦ Hsiao smiled greatly at her responses stroking the strands of hair that were covering her face, it tend to get messy when she cried. “Hmm let’s see, what i see is pretty blueish eyes that reflect like the blue sea” her eyes gazed into Saikos eyes “ hmm i also see a very small cute nose, perfectly shaped on that chubby face of yours~” Hsiao leaned over to nuzzle her nose a slight blush rose within her cheeks as she let out a small chuckle towards Saiko. “ i also see the most cutest chubby looking face in existence the cheeks and the round shape~, all perfectly fit the way you look.” she nuzzled her cheek as well pinching the other one. 

◦ Saiko would fluster are the compliments being thrown at her and removed her hand quickly from the cheek she punched making a small cute squeak “Kuwa!!”

◦ Hsiao would lean even closer “that adorable smile that has some what crooked cavity teeth but to me it’s just an addition to being such an angel~” Hsiao would lean closer to her face “this forehead~” she softly kissed it the warmth of her wet lips touching center of her forehead was enough to turn saiko into a blushing mess.  
  
◦ Saiko wondered what such a feeling could be, and why she has ever felt this way, she fought with her thoughts “ This is the same way i felt when i got to talk to my crushes in middleschool, the same rushes of feelings that i got when i would look at those very attractive anime characters, or male characters in video games!, could this be-“ Saiko whimpered not knowing what to say almost shrinking up into shy small ball.   
  
◦ Hsiao would grab her hands gently kissing them up to her shoulder, a constant landing of soft warm lips as soft as a cushion” let’s not forget those cute chubby arms of yours~” Hsiao leaned closer to her face the tip of her nose gently bumping onto hers “ now do you understand? how truly important you are?” her lips nearly touching here 

◦ Saiko thought you herself “ Holy crap! Hsiao you’re too close please back away, i don’t know how i’m gonna feel if this continues!” Saiko tried to speak but her gut couldn’t her heart and mind prevented her from doing so, she secretly enjoyed this moment she would nod her head lightly breathing heavily, as she felt Hsiao breathing so close as well

◦ Hsiao couldn’t think for herself she was completely out of it!, in a wonderland and sea of feelings in a river of thoughts how close she has always been with saiko, Despite her likings for Urie. Hsiao’s couldn’t continue hiding such a feeling from her friend and lover “Goddamn she’s so cute, just look at her you’re getting too excited stop don’t do it, you’ll regret it, hah you know what. i-i’m confused help me out here heart!” as soon as those thoughts ran through Hsiao’s head would clean closer to Saikos. At last! they’re warm wet lips would meet each others Hsiao would carry Saiko and mush her lips ever closer to hers as they both pushed against eachother creating that great warm fiction of love, and slight saliva, the aroma of love filled the air.

◦ Saiko squealed in shock from the sudden carry from above the bed and the warm feeling on her lips “W-woah what is this? why is my heart feeling this way right now? W-why is it beating faster than it usually would?...i don’t get it, i never thought that feeling was true..”Saiko clenched onto her wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, her heart raced so much as the feeling of her body grew even warmer, the tomato red filling her face.

◦ Hsiao quickly pulled back looking down as she bowed she licked her lips the delicious kiss she received it was amazing but all she could say was “I-i’m sorry please forgive me chubby, i know you like Urie but, i just couldn’t hold my damn feelings in for you. ever since i joined your missions seeing a girl like you, so cute and always independently lazy it sparked an interest in my heart, so i decided to talk to you one day to build a good friendship with you, to better understand you. i’ve grown this hospitality and even more love for you than usual i tried to hide it by going out before you woke up so you wouldn’t get to always talk to me, and i knew you liked him so...i decided to put that bond to rest recently.. i-i’m i’m so sorry.” the pinkish red flush filled her light skin the color glowed a little over Hsiao’s cheeks as tears of sadness ran down her face she gave a small yet sad smirk as well.

◦ Saiko stood up on the bed pulling Hsiao into her big marshmallow chest she was fairly thick from her chest as well as every inch of her body. “Oi shut up! *SniFfle*who said i liked that grumpy asshole, wait did you....did you thought i was chasing after him the whole time?” 

◦ Hsiao nodded with a heartbroken look 

  
◦ Saiko had a small grin suddenly sitting on Hsiao’s lap looking up at her with a soft smile “Hsiao chan its better than that, this whole time i wasn’t searching for love i wanted it to come to me, and i guess it finally did, but i’m, idk what this feeling is it’s super exciting it’s like i can’t breathe and like i can’t stop thinking about what we did-“ 

◦ Hsiao kisses her lips again hugging her in her chest sobbing tears of joy” Saiko tell me this is a damn dream, i can really have you?!” 

◦ Saiko blushes bright red making her typical goofy faces “Y-yes I said yes oi calm down Ahahahah! Hey hey stop!” 

◦ Hsiao constantly attacked her face and neck with kisses squealing in excitement before she realized the actions she was doing “O-“ she cleared her throat turning the other way her face still a permanent blush just from the presence of Saiko being near her “How about we have Sleepover tonight just me and you?~ how does that sound?~”

◦ Saiko smiles “It sounds super duper...” She seemed weird and kept fidgeting her blush grew even more 

◦ Hsiao knew what was going on as she stood up and locked the door “ mm let them know to not disturb us, this time i want it to be a time for the both of us~”

◦ Saiko blushes at her words not knowing what she meant this rush of new feeling she felt went down there too! she thought “ah damn wtf is this?! am i horny to someone for once?” she suddenly spoke with a nervous chuckle “ Hsiao i think you should- O-Angh H-Hey Hsiao what are you doingah!?”

◦ Hsiao would run her hand down her underwear rubbing the entrance of vaginal whole the wet warm feeling, caused her to drool a little as she wiped it. Hsiao leaned closer to saiko “ Mmm remember we are home alone, just let this happen, you said you loved me too didn’t you? trust me, we can feel good together~ it’ll be okay” a soft smile showed up on her lips as she kissed saiko on the mouth gently “mm Saiko i can hardly contain the feelings i have for you, i wanna protect you and be with you forever.” 

◦ Saikos thoughts rush as she moaned and kissed back” Love me? be with me forever?? is she so sure about that?, she was the only one who called me cute, the only one that would ever aid me in battle come to think of it, she would always back me up in an argument, even going as far as lying to the commander about my performance once. She cried for me, Cried for me when i got hurt by that ROS. She, she loved me too-?”   
◦ Hsiao would lift up her shirt kissing her tummy and nuzzling her face in the chubby-ish gut she had blushing bright red 

◦ Saiko would notice it “H-hey please don’t look at it, it’s embe-“ 

Hsiao Would kiss her lips once again cupping he face”it’s beautiful to me, it’s adorable how chubby and attractive you are, You’re my sweet honeydew, my perfect Queen. i wanna be yours too~ “ Hsiao would slowly remove her underwear she was astonished by the glaze on it, expecting her pussy to be a little hairy because she wasn’t consistent with shaving it, Hsiao didn’t mind that at all how cute it looked throbbing and all wet streaming down her arse she would look in amazement her finger going towards the entrance of her pussy rubbing her pussy with the middle and index finger around her labia she continued to rub with a pace bitting her lip.

  
◦ Saiko would moan softly “Ahh. Hsiao be careful M-mmm.” her would bite her lip as well clenching into the bed with a small pant her toes would curl at the sensation 

◦ Hsiao would ignore her response and insert the two fingers into the vaginal opening pacing the fingers back and forth, the warm liquidy feeling inside the opening felt very tight she hesitated a little blushing and looking up at Saiko.

◦ “I-i’m sorry Hsiao, ive never done this before please forgive me a-ahh..” she would feel the sharp feeling in her entrance nearly tearing up but the same time she would throb a sign that she was enjoying the pleasure

◦ Hsiao would kneeled down the best and lit the hood of her clit as she paced her fingers in and out out of Saiko, she would giggle at the taste feeling a moist feeling under her pants too she managed to not fidget as much as saiko did continuing to lick her clit hood the taste of bare liquid not near sour it was a perfect taste in her mouth she had craved more and was suprised by the fact someone with such an unhealthy diet can have such a healthy tasting pussy she would suck the pussy lips in a pattern as well she had no choice but to let out soft sounds from the satisfying taste that entered her tongue “ Mmm~ Ahh~” lick after lick movement after movement with her fingers in the tight vagina.

◦ Saiko would moan louder this time trying to reach Hsiao’s head but her short stubby arms prevented her from doing so, this tingly wet feeling , this amazing sensitive feelings she felt like the more Hsiao would continue she would go crazy, she tried to shut her mouth but grunted and squealed every time the clit was licked “ H-Hsiao dan what is this feeling a-ahh mfff naha! nyes why is it feeling this good ah!” she tossed and turned her head holding the pillow behind her head.

◦ Hsiao leaned even more closer to her pussy she would remove her fingers and lick the pussy juice off it “Mm~ taste just like strawberries she would lean closer to the entrance and suddenly rammed her tongue in, the squeezing of her walls tightened on her tongue, the ridge of her nose would get close to her pussy hairs gently perishing against them, she smelled the sweet aroma of her skin and vagina all together it wasn’t a bad stench just bare skin and overslept smell, it was a cute smell to her she didn’t mind smelling her sweet aroma “you haven’t pshowered lately have you?~ “ she kissed her pussy before inserting her tongue once again.

◦ Saiko arched her back and yelled up biting her finger as her small toes curled feeling Hsiao’s warm wet tongue sliding through the entrance “ A-ahh Hsiao fuck yes please don’t stop! A-ahh ahh” a cute squeak escaped her mouth with a slight string of saliva escaping her mouth “ Hsiao wait i-i-i think i have to pee stop stop! ah!”tehehehe ha!” she laughed weirdly out of pleasure it seemed like it was sorta hysterical to but it was just her silly goose Saiko persona she always had. 

◦ Hsiao licked her down even faster and playing with her mid section of her belly teasingly as she laughed “mmm mmm mm!!” she snorted and giggled 

◦ Saiko seemed to get a bit serious the expression on her face changed quickly she gasped out in amazement and groaned loudly “ Oooh!!! Hsiao please please! please i’m serious i’m gonna PEE AHHHHHHHHGGGNNHHH!!!!~” A rush of warm liquids squirted out of her vaginal hole so warm and rich Saiko squealed and screamed in pleasure “ Oooooohh! my god!” she painted softly with her tongue hanging out with a thick saliva string hanging from from it “hah...i-i told you not to make me pee baka baka~” she said so tiredly 

◦ Hsiao cupped her face and licked onto hers tasting her saliva “So cute Fuwahh! your smell the taste of your tongue you’re adorable chubby body, these are times i wish i had a boys private part just so i can pleasure you in those ways too, but this is enough for me to be in heaven~” Hsiao would shake her head and burst out in laughter” that’s not Pee silly goose look!” she rubbed her vagina and took some extra cum off it “ look see. pfft “ would constantly kiss the girls lips as she kissed back giggling.

  
◦ Saiko blushes at the sight of the sticky liquid “well then if it isn’t pee...then what is it?”she leaned towards Hsiao cuddling into her big chest and blushing “oh is it cum?! “

◦ Hsiao nodded and kissed her forehead “mmm such a naughty girl you’ve been watching some nasty things haven’t you?~”

◦ Saiko would twiddle her fingers and snicker nervously “ Ehehehe well you see, i can’t escape what’s on the internet a lot so~” a pervy evil expression managed to go upon her face 

◦ Hsiao took off her tank top and unbuttoned her bra licking her lips then, boom a sight of two double d size boobs bouncy infront of Saikos face, one of them had a unique mole around the areola of her boob so nicely aligned and the perfect salmon color, her nipples were clearly hard due to they’re sexual moment together, the scent and shine that reflected on them was enough for saiko.

◦ “OHOHOHOHO! BOOOOBIESS!!! HAHAHAH!! TAHA!” Saiko scurried pressing her face against the both soft like cushions as they rubbed against her face she was in heaven the warmth and size even the sent she didn’t care at all “ TAHA! SEXY BIG BOOBIES! “ her face would motorboat in them as she bugged her cheeks in a silly way “ Hsiao you are so sexy i am blessed to see your boobies I wuv them!! Tehehehe!” saiko smothered and smothered the two things between her chest

  
◦ Hsiao was astonished by the small little munchkin showing her pervy side she sighed in relief and began to blush seriously as she motorboats them “ M-mm saiko you’re such a tiny little gerbil of a perv~” 

...To be continued.

  * Im working on chapter 2 that will be out soon! please comment down below for any ideas or questions thank you very much! ^^



  



	2. Level 2: The Quest of Romantia

The sensation on her eyes was a remarkable one in fact, the fact that she got to spend such a moment with her true love and finally hit the tail on the donkey, The lover girl Hsiao and her true love Saiko Yonebayashi, such an unexpected pair. but it worked. the Quest of love its finished now, no... that’s not the right words, it has just begins at last love is the air; the aroma is powerful, it can nearly shift into lust.

Hsiao: Directing my eyes towards her I knew from that point on, the way those beautiful luscious blue ocean eyes stared at me, that chubby Kirby shaped face. That softly blushy skin. let’s not even forget the wide smile that appears on her face, she’s almost too adorable to exist in a way you’ll think she’s make believe but she isn’t, she’s fully there. alive and well, healthy and somewhat lost but she’s found me, and for that i will give a gift in return to protect her at all cost, that is a promise, my lips met on hers once again as i felt her chubby midsection, damn she lost a lot of weight during these past operations but a chubby beautiful type of figure stayed on her which i loved a lot, ever since I was a little girl I was confused on boys a lot even till this day, with the many men I dated overtime, and now i finally realized what I’ve been looking for I don’t care how unacceptable our love is I’m going to thrive for it and accept it myself if I have to, I can’t live a world without such a chubby beautiful angel within my eyes, and I Can not fathom losing her to anyone, you’re mine Saiko. I want you to be mine and make sure that soon we can stay this way. I fondled both of my fairly large breast and yes i will admit my breast are pretty large, but she seemed to enjoy the taste and aroma of them.

“A-Ahhh hhnggh you’re sucking like a baby Saiko calm down, Gah! you damn chipmunk you’re making me hornier than ever  
i-I swear when im able to bring myself back together you’re dead meat!”

Saiko: It’s amazing that I was confused by my sexual identity on what I took more than a liking, being an otaku I look at those muscly men ln awe, Seeing Urie for the first time made me a bit of a fan girl as i will admit he looked like a Kpop boy not saying I’m a huge fan but I've found them attractive, though overtime I saw him as a big brother that would secretly love us but wouldn’t admit it, the same goes for Shirazu a big brother who watched over me. Hsiao was different though I think. I think I love her, I never believed in love after a boyfriend used me in middle school but now, I’ve never felt so alive. I’m happy at last.

Saiko: Her breast were too cute for me to handle with that mole on the areola of her big beautiful tits, the way they jiggled or bounce they looked so natural but yet so unbelievable how could someone have such perfectly shaped tits, oh gosh being the dirty person i am i never told her how much i actually saw naked stuff on the internet though never really checked it out more than video games but i’m glad i didn’t have to die a virgin forever, to finally get to lose it to the girl of my dreams is honestly beyond all belief. I couldn’t help myself my mouth was watering from the taste of her cute hair skin and her sweaty yet amazing sent. i placed my mouth on her areola and sucked on her nipple like a baby, mmm oh gosh the feel of her bare tit and her soft nipple getting sucked into my mouth as my tongue twirled around it was an amazing sensation, Gahhh i wonder how titty milk from such a hot deity like Ching li tasted like. mmm all i can taste is her bare beautiful nipple idk why but when i did this my push throbbed once again it made my heart race and all honesty i tierce i stop but i just couldn’t stop smelling her sexy decent and tasting my that boob I felt like I was a wild animal as I continued onto the next boob doing the same, her cute birthmark was there 

“H-Hsiao chan that birthmark is extremely cute can I suck on it~” 

Hsiao: “A-ahh fuck yes right there Baby, don’t stop for nothing my chubby princess suck on them all you want ah!!” I bit my lip and threw my head back in excitement and relief, at last she finally touched me, her cute germs, her amazing mouth that i never knew was capable of giving me so much pleasure from my chest but it’s down there that kept bothering me i just couldn’t stop fidgeting I moved my fingers down there and starting oh fuck I couldn’t handle the damn sensation she was giving me!? i wanna cum just like I made you cum Saiko, you damn cute chubby angel, you sweet fluffy marshmallow you, you sexy chubby thick angel!~ all this ran through my mind as I continued to rub myself under my pants. I nodded to her question but I was still curious on why she would want to adore my birthmark there it’s nothing special just a small dot. 

Saiko: I sucked her on her birth mark boob, i almost devoured her would tit with my whole mouth wrapping around it, these boobs were so good to suck it felt like I was tempted to suck the milk out of them, I sucked and sucked even harder than before and before I knew it my body felt like it was taken over by some crazy animal I started doing things, I've never known I was capable of, I pinched her other nipple as i nipples on one like a small popsicle I sucked nonstop putting more force into the suck~ 

“ Mmmm they’re so good! I Can suck these beautiful babies all day if i could let me not get too carried away, mmm you smell so good Chu! i love it so much mwah mwah!”

Hsiao: i couldn’t help but laugh and almost shed tears of happiness laying my eyes on that short women with the chubby beautiful body and the cutest curves, the lady otaku that i always adored, she was finally mine and this meant a lot to me. this is something i never fully believed in. I will protect you Saiko with all my life. i yanked her dress off and grabbed at her bra yanking it off without hesitation and what I saw was beyond belief, big juggling breast filled with a little of chubbiness from her body but that made them have an even bigger look nothing too inflatable, the look of her boobs rested in her chest naturally wait a second is that- her nipples they were inverted, so cute! a unique nipple type, hmm well let’s see if I Can get those beautiful nipples out go see how perfect her boobs truly are~. I grabbed both of her breast and sucked up on them like easy jello slurping and sucking as hard as I Can, I will admit I was a little too rough but it wasn’t something she couldn’t handle, Ahhh the taste of these breast were amazing! her beer areola and the sent of her cleavage it was amazing, of course any stench is unacceptably but this was an exception I kissed and sucked super hard sucking the dear life out of her breast as I fondled the other one, she still fondled mines while I did this too, how cute.

Saiko: “Ahh Haah! My boobs Uwah! N-no fair! you already made me cum let me have some action at least Nghhy~”

I couldn’t believe it at the same tome I was blushing bright red and tingling down there holy fuck I felt like I was gonna squirt if she continued, She’s dominating over me and I can’t allow that, i-i don’t know if i should fight it but it’s not fair for her to get all the fun so, i rushed music hands towards her big boobs and fondled them roughly before i knew i sloppily stuck my tongue in her mouth and twirled it around ramming and playing with it as it smacked and slide against hers I Can feel her thigh saliva tasting her kiss it was like sweet coconuts mochi ice cream, Sooo good and magnificent the taste of her tongue on mines i couldn’t stop it i became a hungry animal squishing her breast more but she fondled mine rougher in response I Can feel the love and tension between us, our tug of war of who loves who the most, and again she started.

Hsiao: “AAhhghh baby you’re so desperate to make me go down first aren’t you?~ well i can’t allow you to have all the fun neither when I’m finished with you, you’ll be wanting more and more I promise you that beautiful angel~ “ 

i returned the French Kiss with some saliva streaming down my mouth and pulled back a long string of saliva substance would stretch out from our mouths instantly disappearing as we pulled more back, She was getting me close to Cumming the way she was touching me, but I will fret, I had to show her I was in charge so I had no choice but to suck on those succulent boobs again, harder and harder I could barely breathe with the way o kept constantly sucking them I would give small hickeys around from the aggressive lack of accuracy on the boobs and surprise I felt her nipples go outward I pull back in relief but I was already too exhausted from that hard work I did get the results I wanted though, I would try to catch my breath again.

Saiko: Uwahh!!! Hsiao you’re gonna make me go crazy nyaahaha! S-stop it wah! haah heh hah...”

It's unbelievable how she got them out that hard, oh no. now I’ve exposed how much I'm enjoying this from her. I tried it but it seems like she’s more capable of taking care of this which I'm fine with I tried to find the right words I couldn’t take it anymore I took off my socks and the rest of my clothes as I stood there twiddling my fingers 

“Sugar cookie. i-i wanna continue this naked...fuwa.”

Hsiao: Goddammit! so cute! the sight of her 4.8 self! short and chubby! her hairy pussy and even the way she looked like a goddess drawn in those renaissance pictures, I’m absolutely astonished by such a goddess! I couldn’t say no to her without hesitation I took off my leggings then my black under wears kicking them to the side I was fully naked too, I felt shy and embarrassed yet focused on how angelic her chubby beautiful body was. when I heard that nickname my heart melted~ 

“wait a second...did you call me s-sugar cookie?!” 

Saiko: i nodded at her response then looked at her pussy, it was beautiful and less bushy than mine but seemed trimmed i can see how glazed her pussy was i even saw some excess cum dripping off of it 

“Woah! KYAH! prepare for Saiko's wraith this is for preventing me from making you feel good! hue hue!! prepare!“ 

My urge was too tempted i attacked her on the floor and opened it wide my whole face as i spread it apart i take small sip of the liquid and it taste just like beautiful cherries mmmm cherry flavor it felt like I was eating a cherry pie I couldn’t resist but lick and lick it and slurp and suck on the pussy lips the scent of her pussy smelled even more amazing like cherry blossoms mixed with the aroma of her beautiful skin. mmm it felt like I was eating some pie I couldn’t help myself! 

Hsiao: Dammit she was eating me out too roughly i already felt like i was gonna cum out of pure satisfaction, She’s going a little too rough but i can’t tell her to stop now, i gotta hold back or she will tease me embarrassingly for being so weak to this, but holy fuck! she knows how to eat a pussy out so good? where did she learn such a technique knowing typical psycho maybe her cute little naive self daydreams it being food, I’ll just hope she doesn’t bite me?

“MMYAHH! AHOOOH! Saiko baby haah! you’re doing good agggh! fucking hell ah! where did you learn to do this so good hah! fuck fuck i feel so damn goood! haah”

Saiko: Mmm but it tasted so good she didn’t seem to be bothered by it either who would’ve though a vagina would taste like a tasty appetizer. the stench on her pussy hairs smelled like cherry blossom too, her hygiene was amazing not too overwhelming but also never stinky. a girl like me will wet dream over a women like this! I continued to twirly my tongue inside like a drill licking the last of the marshmallow cream in the jar. Mmm marshmallows. I continued to lick my way through taking off any cum and noticed that the inside of her pussy squeezed my tongue a little I laughed at it because it felt funny but my focus was to get her to release that mysterious juice she would call cum I moved my face closer her smell and aroma and my lips would be on the inner Labia and urethral I suck as much as I could any excess juice I made a loud slurp after every slurp I would do a tongue twirl within her pussy entrance.

Hsiao: I felt close to Cumming. I didn’t wanna sound like a weakling and told her she was going too above and beyond I'm glad o could stand past these waves of euphoria and pleasure I felt like I was really gonna release it as a coping mechanism I bit my finger roughly squinting my eyes damn it felt so good! She’s so good at doing this, it makes me forget about the whole process of being fingered i just want this to go on forever without a care in the world I grabbed in her her cleansing onto one of her cute ponytails as I bit my finger and groaned so loud and moaned in so much pleasure it felt like I couldn’t help but lose control 

“Enggh!! Fuck yes oooooh my god! Yes right there My love dont fucking stop make me cuuum!! ahh! you want it!? work hard to make me cummm nyah!!”

Saiko: There those words were again! “Cum” she said she was gonna cum. Hsiao I Love You so much more than anything and now that I’m experiencing sex with you I’ll make you cum! I picked up my pace at licking leaning even closer to her vagina my ridge would rub in her clit as I found out that part was sensitive for me I pinched it as I licked and reach my tongue aggressively like I wanted to lick her clean make sure she gave me that cum I was ready the slurping and moving my tongue even feeder and deeper into her pussy I could feel it getting warmer on the top of my tongue.

“mmm! mmm! i wuv you- mwaahh i lobe you mowe than this entire wrorld i love you hsiao i now relizedmmm iwana mmm be with yoummm~~” 

I said muffled 

Hsiao: the words, the feel of my clit being touched by the girl of my dreams the girl I’ve fallen for ever since I was placed in Quinx, she was there. I saw her and till that day I couldn’t stop loving her, the feel of her tongue and enjoyment and now. now she says she loves me, the most amazing feelings of love rushed throughout my body and for that I couldn’t hold back anymore I yelped out in pleasure as a warm substance came shooting out of my vagina I loved her I couldn’t contain it like I thought I would.

“Ahh! fuck! Saiko! nngghyyaaaaaa! hah....heh...hehe... i- I Love You too, you make me get butterflies you make me so happy with your sweet talk, you’re so cute with your small height, allow me to protect you for an eternity hah... even if it means losing my life i vow to risk and spend the rest of my life with your beautiful presence. i-i wanna date you hah...i wanna be by your side... hah you can come live with me, i’ll take care of you we can spoil eachother and watch movies too anything for you i’ll keep you heathy and fed, my chubby little bunny~”

Saiko: at last a substance came out of her pussy it tasted like a drink of strawberries a slightly thick liquid that i continued to swallow as the warm liquid shot out first i thought it would be pee that’s the reason i flinched back and as a result some got on my face, but i didn’t care i went straight back in taking it all in as i swallowed it all whole i licked the excess cum off her warm wet pussy like a hungry animal holding her legs as i would take more and more from my tongue, this whole process made my mouth get tired so i fell back like a lazy butt and panted i turned over to Hsiao as she layed down beside me describing those words everything she said about me and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me sunk into my heart, idk if Urie would be okay with this or even the Quinx would allow such a relationship but, no one and i mean no one in the squad has ever cared about me so much, has ever gave the best pleasure during sex to me, well of course it’s my first time but i don’t want there to be another time with anyone else, i only want you Hsiao, the care and hospitality you have given me these very few years, it takes a lot to accept a lazy chubby girl like me, i get disowned a lot for being chubby but you loved it??? i’ve never heard anyone say that ever in my life.

“Hsiao, if it’s anything to be with you i’ll take that opportunity as long as i get to be in your presence.as long as someone accepts...who i am. “ 

a tear shed from my face 

Hsiao: i saw my chubby little bunny shedding a tear as i hugged her into my chest i lofted her chin up giving her a soft peck

“hey...look at me when i say this, no one is ever gonna hurt you, no one is ever gonna harm you, and sure me and you might get into some arguments but i will never, and i mean never disown you as a human being, also because of love you, but your existence your presence is never a mistake, don’t you ever think you’re less of yourself honey~ if somebody tells you wrong you come over to me and tell me and i’ll verify who is right or wrong, if something is bothering you, you come up to me and ask for my help. i am your number one, you are literally always on my mind and for me to decline that is nearly impossible no matter how life threatening, how risky, or how much i’m paid to lie i’ll never tell you otherwise, to me you are perfect the way you are head to toe, chubby, beautiful, short, funny, everything about. the fact that you managed to exist in the same timeline as me makes me happy and blessed in so many ways, so yes I love you. and as long as I’m here you don’t have to worry about anything like that ever again. and by that i mean what occurred between you and Urie.

Saiko: My eyes widened in disbelief I was speechless by what Sugar cookie had just said to me. the way she talked to, throughout my years living in this planet no one has ever thought this way about me, to say that so boldly. it made me wanna fucking cry more, my heart is squeezing as tight as it could damn you Hsiao I don’t deserve a perfect goddess like you in my life I’m so happy, that we found our love finally, and I’m glad we did. Hehehe a tall alpha female like her, it’s safe to assume that I Am lesbian and I’m glad I am. to be with Hsiao forever potentially is a dream come true.

“I-I wuv you and you called me a cute chubby bunny, O-oi you know how I feel about being called chubby! I’m just big boned, you darn dingus!” 

I gave her my pouty Kissy face 

Hsiao: I saw the face she made adored by her chubby cute look i couldn’t help but hiss those lips and nuzzle her face nonstop her cute sent the aroma of lust that filled the air and hard work as well filled the entire area, it was about time we took a bath after all that humidity we had between eachother, but dam she’s too hot i just wanted more, I hope she wouldn’t suggest such an action or else...

Saiko: I smelled a little sweaty and I’m sure she did too, not that i mind it but what if someone barged in the room and smelled the hard work we had in here 

“Mmm sugar cookie I think we need to take a shower, and open up the window, since we are already done here I wouldn’t want to sleep feeling icky and sweat-“

I felt her grab onto my arm—

The end 

Chapter 3 will release soon, please comment below your thoughts and opinions and ideas, Thank you so much!


	3. Level 3: The Quest of Lust

Hsiao: “How about one more round before we shower together?~ oh cmon it wouldnt be that bad will it?~ hah...” Hsiao panted in her breathe but she still seemed to have that adrenaline for Saiko, she couldn’t keep her eyes off her, the fact that she finally had a chance to go as far as having sex with her love interest after so long, it was like she did the impossible, her dream came true, Hsiao was getting so excited so excited to the point where that orgasm she spewed didn’t phase her even the slightest, it was like it injected some sort of Adrenaline in her, as if it just made her want it more rather than wanting a break, her eyes begun to turn lustful and her posture was very seductive, you can see the desperation in her eyes, you can even here her heart beating faster as the words in her voice seemed to take her breathe away, her lustful face suddenly turned to a crimson red tint, it would only appear on her cheeks but that was enough to let Saiko notice that Hsiao had gone crazy for her those pupils had stayed the same but the look in her eyes made it seemed like she was craving Saiko, as if she wanted to eat her alive, like a hungry animal hunting a pray after hours of searching for food to feast on, and at last those salmon lips of hers gave a very unexpected sharp grin that seemed very mischievous, yet those weren’t the words to describe it, it was overwhelmed with lust and excitement, Hsiao seemed to show a Kinky side now, she could hardly contain it, the midnight haired girl grabbed the short chubby angels butt and squished it precisely before pushing her on the bed. 

Saiko: EEEEK! Hsiao chan! W-what the heck are you doing??! I-I said I didn’t want it anymore you’ll smell I’m stinky from all the sweat...

Hsiao: since when has Saiko cared about her persona hygiene, I bet you’re even lazy to take a bath~

Saiko: Hey! That’s not me at all! I wash my places very good and keep myself clean everyda-

Hsiao rested her salmon pink lips on saikos a warm wet feeling touched upon there lips it was passionate love feeling that rushed in the corse if they’re bodies.

Hsiao:Shhh~ spread your legs.

Saiko: O-o..alright but just because you got me in the mood too- Hmph!

Saiko spread her legs the formation of her body made her pussy spread a little but also enough to have the pussy lips visible as well, the beautiful dark salmon color as her entrance was surrounded by pubic hair not too much but a slight bit to make her look beautiful and natural. 

Hsiao: “You look very beautiful down here~, as always. You belong to me. I own you, no one else can touch this dont you dare betray me. Do you understand?~”

The narrow eyed individual slowly licked the ridge of Saikos beck that was barely thin she was a little chubby and fluff which is what Hsiao Desired most, as her tongue tracked across her neck down to her shoulder length, Hsiao stopped placing her soft harmonic lips on Saikos skin she suddenly sucked on her soft skin the vacuum from her mouth would grow with more effort each time, Hsiao Held down Saikos arms in place only to move closer and closer, suddenly her wet warm pussy would meet with Saikos, she grabbed onto Saikos stubby leg yanking her closer, the feel of her soft wet pussy lips rubbing on here caused Hsaio to bite her lip you could feel the pulse coming from her throbbing wet pussy, she was ready for her.

Saiko: “A-ah...It feels so good. I-I...I feel so hot from my body too, Hsiao chan.. please fuck me I wanna feel good with you, as long as I’m making you super happy with my cute body like you said I was.. even if it’s hard to believe I’m even attractive.”

A smile of relief appeared on Saikos Face as she leaned back she started to rub her Pussy lips against Hsiao’s the friction began to build up it was like the more she rubbed against her she could feel her pussy getting closer and closer feeling vaginal area more and more it caused her to drool from orgasmic sensations, how could such a feeling exist. Those moans that Hsiao had made began to grow more and more as Saikos moans became more gruntful, as if she was trying to hold in how sensitive she was to this.

Hsaio: “Ahh~ that’s it My sweet short angel, make me cum, I want it, I want your pussy juices mixed with mine mm, Ahhh! Oh my god!”

Hsiao couldn’t keep her damn composure as if pussy fucking the girl of her dreams wasn’t enough the sound of Saikos cute moans travelled in through Hsiaos ears sounding remarkable and passionate, the harmonic smell of sex was in the air growing more as hot tension grew between her and Saiko, Glancing over at the short chubby girl with big breast the lewd face she made directing her eyes towards Hsiao caused Hsiao to almost cum immediately but she turned away slapping her ass hard.

Saiko: “Ah! Don’t do that You’re gonna drive me crazy, oooh fuck! Mmm it feels so good I-I can’t stop moving now hah. I love you hold my hand I don’t think I can hold it in Hsiao, mmhah!”

Saiko would at last move more closer moving with her more and more the wet sticky substances rubbing between them yet the feeling was remarkable if she kept rubbing she would release it at last that’s what she wanted, but Hsiao was slowing down.

Hsiao: “ Mm Sweet little hamster, I didn’t know you were such a freak~, I guess there’s no point in calling you innocent now if you’re gonna beg me to fuck you like this wouldn’t you agree?”

Hsiao sucked on Saikos thighs kissing them and sucking, licking, and doing whatever she can to give hickeys to give those saliva germs and love marks, her kissing symbolized territory, she was like a crazy animal claiming her food.~

[ic] Hsiao carried Saiko bridal style while kissing her lips over and over again she barely gave Saiko enough time to speak.

Saiko: “Hey what are you mmm *kiss*..mwah...mm*slurp*mmmphgr..o-ohh mm!~”

Hsiao roughly fondled her breast while carrying her to the bathroom almost collapsing on the way in she aggressively pulled open the shower door as it made a loud thud.

Saiko:H-Hsiao they’re gonna- mm!*kiss* mpgghrr pwrease..

Hsiao kissed her lips almost passing out from lack of oxygen but she didn’t care despite the amount of saliva dripping from there mouth and chin Hsiao shuts the door behind her sets Saiko down panting out of breathe.

Saiko: “Y-you could’ve made me lose breathe are you...hah...trying to...hah kill me-?... hah...mm”

The naked chubby girl looked daze as if she was shot by Cupid but at the same time she had sometime to complain about, meanwhile Hsiao measures the water to warm at last the water showers on her big breast and her sexy abs and chiseled body, Hsiao glanced over at Saiko.

Hsiao:”Well care to Join me?~ future wife?~ this how it’s gonna be on our honey moon right?~”

Saiko yelped up and blushed 

Saiko: E-Erm eh?! Y-you’re already thinking that far with with me bu-mphgrr!*muffled moans*

Hsiao Kissed on Saikos lips deeper again she just wanted her to shut up already and stop being so hesitant, Hsiao was rubbing her pussy and asshole at the same time applying even more pressure she would spoon hug her from behind and smile Saiko resting on her big breasted chest being held in her muscular arms a roses blush appeared on her face, she felt a feeling of sanctuary at last.

Hsiao: “Ya know...it’s embarassing to say but I’ve played with myself thinking about you a lot, sometimes I even peak through your keyhole just to see your cute stubby naked angel body, it’s like god sent you down to make my shitty life way better. I’m so thankful to have you. And I don’t care if you call me a creep for doing such things, I’ve never layed my eyes on someone so sexy yet cute when she’s being lazy~”

They glanced eye to eye a smile rose on Saikos face as she nuzzled Hsiaos nose in excitement 

Saiko: “I-it’s fine...in all honesty I’ve had dreams of you coming in here to sleep with me naked, and I would touch myself a lot before I went in the shower or for hours, when I see you work out in this Yoga pants and th-“

Hsiao kissed her lips deeply caring her up high with ease as she smile 

Hsiao: “I’m supposed to be the one flustering you, geez you’re so silly~” 

Hsiao blushed and walked over to her bag she threw in the bathroom earlier she pulled out a large pink object and walked in the shower 

Saiko looked at it, the long Tubey looking object it was clearly a dildo but the head was in two both sides of it, Saiko already knew what she was planning but at this point Hsiao has shown nothing but respect and love towards her, how can she decline this now, Saiko bit her lip and giggled 

Saiko: “w-what are you gonna do with that?~ what are you gonna do to me, h-hmph it’s my first time putting in large objects like that inside me so be careful.”

Hsiao slowly inserted it in her pussy yelping and moaning in pleasure as she clenched into the wall

Hsiao:”A-Ahh! Fuck!! Ahh it’s in!”

Hsiao panted sat on the shower bench platform making Saiko sit down on top of her

Saiko: Hsiao...p-please do whatever you want to me, just be gentle. O-okay? “

Hsiao smirked pouring some lube in the dildo as she rubbed it in Saikos pussy hole

Hsiao:”mm~ fuck~”

Hsiao felt every movement on the dildo in her pussy as well she couldn’t take it anymore, she inserted it in Saikos pussy it was struggling a bit squishing on her dildo as Saiko slowly slid her pussy in the dildo would also slowly go into Hsiaos pussy too

Hsiao:”A-aah! Yes! It’s so good!,hah... are you ready to get fucked baby?~”

Saiko: “N-mmm ahhh! Ahh!!! It’s so big gahh! It feels like it’s tearing into me hah!”

Saiko stuck out her tongue and drooled she had never had something big enter inside her like this it was like it was stretching out her pussy it hurt at first but it slowly started to rid the pain

Saiko: “hah...hah...Hsiao chan...can I hold onto you?”

Hsiao smiled up at her placing her hand on her hips and blushing

Hsiao: Yes you can, hold on, it’s gonna feel good I promise you~

Saiko nodded her head and felt the dildo starting to move inside her she wrapped her arms around Hsiaos neck and started to moan in Pleasure. “ahhh!”

Hsiao placed her hands on her ass and started squishing it like soft cushions as she thrusted inside Saikos wet warm pussy she would feel the dildo hitting her walls too drooling for pleasure as she looked at saikos dangling breast - and started sucking on them when they would hit her face.

Saiko: “Ahh!! Hhngh! Please ahh!! Fuck me more Hsiao chan! Please fuck me!!! Ah yes yes yes! Fuck that pussy right! “

Saiko would bounce on her dildo as her ass cheeks jiggled she would toss and turn her head trying not to make eye contact with Hsiao, she was embarrassed and insecure about her looks still

Hsiao slapped her ass hard and grabbed her chil with one hand kissing her roughly and playing tongue fights with her Hsiao thrusted harder in her grabbing her ass cheeks and looking into her eyes nuzzling her neck. She would slap it again and spread her ass cheeks

Hsiao: Hah...mm fuck...fuck...yeah that’s it cum for me baby I’ll cum too, I’ll cum too I want you to cum you know you wanna do it,you’re a dirty girl~ it’s impossible to hold it in, just cum right now~ you’re too sensitive anyways I feel your pussy juices streaming more than mine~

Saiko yelps and moans loudly bouncing in the dildo even more her walls wanted it Saiko gave up at this point she was naturally lazy by nature so giving up wasn’t a new thing she let her body do all the work her pussy tightening on the cock more and she knows the more she would bounce on it the more it would thrust inside Hsiaos walls she grunted holding onto her orgasm looking at Hsiao with one eye open 

Saiko: M-mmm y-you can’t make me cum, not unless I do it first! I-I’ll race you to it I don’t care what it takes A-ahh yes!! Mm!

Hsiao inserts her finger in Saikos Asshole as she she kept her ass cheeks spreaded she would thrust thrust faster leaning into Saikos face smelling her fresh aroma it the heat of the shower caused drips of sweat to appear on Hsiaos abs.


End file.
